


You Look Well on Me

by sperrywink



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Sebastian is crass when he and Blaine meet. He offers apology blowjobs to atone. It works.





	You Look Well on Me

**Author's Note:**

> And now back to our regularly scheduled porn from me. LOLOL.
> 
> (And the only thing more fun than throwing shade at Kurt is throwing shade at New Jersey. I kid, I kid. Kinda. ;-) )

The thing Blaine loved most about Sam was how silly he could be with him. After that fateful Sadie Hawkins dance, he was always so careful and serious about his image. Not too gay and always aware of his surroundings. But with Sam’s infectious enthusiasm, Blaine learned how to let go again. He could start a superhero club and storm Dalton in costume to get their trophy back. He could sing Wham! and cut loose. He could even sing inappropriate songs to Sam and know it wouldn’t make him too uncomfortable.

In the end, it made his last year at McKinley worthwhile even without Kurt, which was a hard loss to overcome, to be honest. It was only looking back that he realized how precious that year with Sam and Tina as his support system was. At the end of the day, after Kurt dumped him for the final time, their friendships ended up being the lasting relationships from high school and hence more meaningful to him.

Thus, when he found out Sam wanted the limited edition, Infinity War Captain America action figure for his birthday, despite its cost and rarity, Blaine committed to finding it for him. He actually didn’t think it would be that hard. Living in New York City he was used to finding everything he wanted within walking distance, and more often than not, able to have it delivered at 2 a.m. 

So, when he found the nearest limited-edition action figure was only in Paramus, he was shocked and a little bit betrayed by the city he loved. No one went to New Jersey voluntarily; it was even worse than Westchester.

Still, what Sam wanted, Sam was getting. So, biting the bullet, he figured out train schedules from Penn Station to Paramus and once there, hired an Uber to get to the comic store. The store was in a shopping mall the likes of which Blaine hadn’t seen since Ohio. He kind of felt nostalgic about the Lima Bean, but then remembered Kurt breaking up with him the last time he was there, and decided the suburban feel was more an affront to his sensibilities than a charming reminder.

The door jingled on his way in, and the clerk came out from the back. “Can I help you find anything?”

“Hi, I called about the Captain America action figure?”

“The Infinity War limited edition one?”

“Yes, exactly.” Blaine took out his wallet to get his debit card.

“Sorry, the other guy got here first.”

Blaine’s mouth dropped in shock. “What other guy?”

The clerk pointed behind Blaine to a guy browsing the Vertigo section, who looked up when Blaine turned around. He had a box in one hand and an open graphic novel in the other. His gaze traveled over Blaine in blatant perusal, and a hot blush filled Blaine’s face. Shaking his head to concentrate on the task at hand and not how attractive the guy was, Blaine asked, “Can I buy the action figure off of you?”

“Sorry, I need it for a present.”

“But I came all the way from New York! I can’t go home without it, and there isn’t another one in the tristate area.”

“I came from New York too and I got here first.”

“Oh my god, what am I going to get Sam now? This was my only idea for a brilliant birthday present.”

“Can’t you mail order it?”

“That is almost entirely resales and super expensive. I was hoping to pay original price, but I guess I have to bite the bullet now.” Blaine ran a hand through his curls, messing up his gel, but too frazzled to care.

The guy scrutinized Blaine again from head to toe, and a thoughtful look came over his face. “Maybe we can come to an… arrangement.”

“Anything! I mean I can’t afford scalper prices, but I can definitely go above and beyond market price!”

“Well, I wasn’t thinking in terms of cash.”

“I don’t understand,” Blaine replied with a frown.

“I was thinking a more personal favor.” 

“Sure, anything!”

With a waggle of eyebrows and a smoldering look right at Blaine’s crotch, the guy asked, “Anything?”

Twigging onto the guy’s dirty mind, Blaine’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Ew, no! I am not performing sexual favors for an action figure!”

At Blaine’s exclamation the clerk sputtered out a cough as he drank from his coffee cup and the sip obviously went down the wrong pipe. The guy with the action figure had the audacity to laugh. “Well, I guess you aren’t willing to do anything for your friend. Who was it, Sam?”

“Of course I’m not doing that; how could you even? Never mind, I’ll buy one online. I need to take a shower.” Blaine shook his head in disbelief at the nerve of this guy, and slammed out of the store. Of course, the doors were automatic so no actual slamming happened, but it was the intent that counted.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
Blaine stormed off to the corner of the shopping mall to wait for his Uber, and luckily did not see the guy again before it came to pick him up. He didn’t even want to know what that creep was thinking at this point. As he traveled back to the City, he pondered what to get Sam for his birthday.

He had skipped over other limited-edition action figures in favor of the Captain America one, but now he began a search for any superhero, whether it was a tie-in to Infinity War or not. He lucked into a pair of Magneto and Raven action figures in mint condition that he thought Sam would also love. He liked doing impersonations, and Raven was one of his favorite characters in X-Men because of her shapeshifting ability. And hey, he only had to go down to Tribeca to get them. 

So, by the day of Sam’s party for his twenty-fifth birthday, Blaine had his gifts bought and wrapped festively. He made his way to Sam’s apartment on the Upper West Side. Ever since Sam hit it big as a model, he had moved into his own place. Blaine missed sharing space with him, but given Sam’s serious girlfriend, it did make sense. So, he got buzzed into the building, and trooped his way to the third floor. Surprisingly the music was thumping from the hallway, and Blaine guessed that was the advantage of soundproofing which his older building definitely didn’t have.

Blaine knocked and the door was opened by a beaming Sam. “Blaine! My man, you made it!”

Blaine let himself be hugged to death as he laughed. “You know I wouldn’t miss your birthday bash!”

“Come on in; Sebastian is manning the keg, let’s get you hooked up.”

Blaine followed Sam into the kitchen, where there was a tall, lithe man was using the hose and faucet attached to the keg to fill cups. His arms looked strong and Blaine tried to tell himself not to objectify the guy, even if he was super attractive from behind. Of course, he then turned around and it was the guy from the comic store. Blaine pointed and shouted, “You!”

The guy looked over at Blaine in surprise, but then a devious smile overcame his face. He said, “Hey, comic store guy.”

Sam was looking between them. “You guys know each other?”

Blaine exclaimed, “No,” as the guy said, “Kinda.”

Sam’s girlfriend shouted at him from across the apartment, so he shrugged and said, “Well, just in case. Blaine, this is another model who works with me, Sebastian, and Sebastian, this is my best friend, Blaine.” He then jumped over the couch to get to his girlfriend and kiss her enthusiastically.

Sebastian held out a cup of beer and with a laugh asked, “Forgiven?”

“I don’t know if I should accept a beer from you.”

Sebastian handed off that one to the next person in line, and said, “You can watch me pour. I promise, I like my partners willing.”

“It’s not willing if someone needs to exchange goods or cash for it!”

Sebastian laughed again. “I was joking…, well, mostly. If you had been willing to suck my dick for an action figure, I would have gone along with it. You’re totally hot.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

Sebastian bowed mockingly. “Thank you. Now, have a beer and relax. I promise, I won’t offer to suck your dick for forgiveness, although come to think of it, I totally would.” He then winked at Blaine and resumed pouring beers for the increasing line of party goers.

Blaine spluttered as his mind crashed and burned. He had never, and he meant never, had someone so casually offer to give him head. He ended up shaking his head in disbelief and downing his beer. Maybe if he wasn’t sober this would all start making sense.

By the time Sam was opening gifts, Blaine was nicely tipsy. Sam was pleased with Blaine’s gifts, thankfully, but Blaine couldn’t help his mewl of disappointment when Sam opened Sebastian’s gift and it turned out to be the limited-edition, Infinity War, Captain America action figure. He glared daggers at Sebastian as Sam boiled over with excitement and hugged Sebastian tightly. Once Sebastian caught his glare, he smiled and then licked his lips lasciviously.

Blaine blushed hotly, and loosened his bowtie. He wasn’t getting hot under the collar because of Sebastian, _he wasn’t_. Sebastian threw he head back and laughed, and his throat wasn’t attractive at all, dammit. Blaine needed another beer.

He made his way back into the kitchen, but the keg was empty. Sighing, he leaned against the counter and wasn’t surprised when Sebastian eased into the kitchen and leaned next to him. Blaine looked at him cautiously, but Sebastian just had a fond smile on his face. He said, “Sam talks about you all the time, you know.”

Shrugging, Blaine said, “We’ve been friends since high school.”

“No, I mean really talks about you a lot. I was surprised when I found out he had a girlfriend and not you as a boyfriend. Color me intrigued by the dreamboat Sam described. He didn’t do you justice, though.”

“You’re just saying that to get into my pants.” Blaine rolled his eyes. He ignored the tingle in his belly.

Sebastian toyed with one of Blaine’s belt loops. “I do think you would find it worthwhile to have my mouth around your dick, but I’m agreeable to dinner first.”

Blaine shook his head for the umpteenth time that night. “How can you be so bold and out there? What if I took you up on it, huh?”

“I think you’d find my word is good.” Sebastian’s eyes were hooded now, and his hand eased out of Blaine’s belt loop and slid around to his hip. “Come on, Blaine, let me show you how sorry I am. I’ll make it worth your while, I promise.”

Blaine said, “Oh my god, you’re so…,” and then Sebastian nuzzled his jawline, and Blaine’s head tilted back to give him more room as he finished with, “…outrageous.” He felt hot all over and his breath was coming in quick pants.

Taking hold of Blaine’s hand, Sebastian lead him through the apartment. Blaine asked, “where are we going?” but Sebastian ignored him. He was debating tearing his hand out of Sebastian’s grip, but something wild growing inside of him stopped that from happening. He wanted to see what happened next, god help him.

Sebastian pulled him out of the apartment and headed for the security stairwell. Blaine said, “You can’t be serious.”

Sebastian turned around with another dirty smile. “Oh, I definitely am.” And then he eased the fire door open, and pulled Blaine inside and pushed him against the wall next to the door. Blaine spluttered but didn’t leave. He said, “I can’t believe I’m doing this. I can’t believe you’re doing this.”

“And what gave you the idea I wouldn’t love to blow you in semi-public?” Sebastian was looking straight into his face as his hands toyed with Blaine’s zipper and opened the button on his trousers.

“Common decency?”

Easing to his knees, Sebastian scoffed. “Pedestrian.” He looked up at Blaine and smirked as he lowered Blaine’s zipper and freed his cock. He said, “Well, hello there,” and stroked. The back of Blaine’s head hit the wall hard.

And then Sebastian was sucking him down to the hilt, and Blaine was biting his hand so as not to cry out. It felt incredibly, and Blaine wasn’t sure how much was Sebastian’s obvious skill and how much was the sheer audacity of doing it in a stairwell while he could hear people leaving and entering the party mere feet away.

Watching Sebastian bob as Sebastian watched him with darkening eyes was the single most erotic thing Blaine had ever experienced. It wasn’t long before he was aching for release, but desperate to hold on because it felt so good. He was doing well, riding the precipice when a particularly raucous group exited the party with a slamming door, and the shock of the loud sound had Blaine coming like a freight train as he moaned much too loudly.

Sebastian swallowed eagerly and Blaine would have slid right down onto his ass if Sebastian didn’t hold him up by the hips. He stared at Sebastian in awe and arousal, as his mind was consumed by the only thing he could think to say, “You’re forgiven.”

Sebastian laughed and wiped his mouth. “Good to hear, killer.” He gracefully stood up and pressed a kiss to Blaine’s mouth. Still turned on, Blaine grabbed the back of his neck and tried to chase the taste of himself out of Sebastian’s mouth. Now Sebastian was moaning much too loudly.

Blaine broke the kiss with a whimper and stared at Sebastian before blurting out, “Coffee?” He didn’t know what spell Sebastian had weaved over him, but he was all in. He didn’t want the night to end, unless it was in his bed with Sebastian riding him.

Sebastian raised one eyebrow. “Coffee?”

“Want to get a coffee with me? Now?”

Smiling knowingly at him, Sebastian redid Blaine’s trousers, and said, “Sure, we can do coffee, if by coffee you mean go at it like rabbits and then get coffee in the morning.”

“God, I really do.”

Sebastian laughed and pressed a quick kiss to Blaine’s mouth again. “I knew I could get you to see my charms.”

“Fine, I admit it. Your blowjobs are super charming. Now come on; let’s say goodbye to Sam and get out of here.”

Laughing more, Sebastian and Blaine said goodbye and Blaine could tell by the look on Sam’s face he was never living this down, but he didn’t care. If Sebastian’s blowjob was anything to go by, he was in for the weekend of a lifetime.


End file.
